


Possum Queendom

by Sumlina



Series: Fae Twins [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angels, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Jealousy, Kelpies, Multi, Sexual Content, Songfic, the toadies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumlina/pseuds/Sumlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot based on the twitter role plays of @Magnolia_Angel, @FaeLochlan, and @FaeNeave. Inspired by the song 'Possum Kingdom' a single by the band 'The Toadies.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possum Queendom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae_Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Twins/gifts).



**Possum Queendom**

Written for Fae_Twins

 

 

 

       Thick fog clings around the placid lake, twilight gently filtering through barren twigs to fall upon the hunched figure of a petite brunette schlepping a load twice her size. Dulcet tones of plastic on leaves pierce the unnatural stillness of the all encompassing forest.

* * *

       Blue eyes ghost over the barest hint of feathers, drawn by the faint rustling of wings inaudible to human ears. Lochlan is not human. Gliding both ethereally and suggestively towards the timid brown eyes finally peering upwards under matching soft brunette hair. Reaching out with a strong pale hand he demands,

      "Walk with me."

Her fingers gently fall into his ensnaring grasp and they're moving together.

Side by side.

* * *

       Neave struggles against the coarse rope as it slips in its hold on the slickened plastic. Briefly she loses footing, sharp leather footwear failing to gain purchase in the mud, but rights herself gaining ground with the bulbous black with a firm tug.

* * *

       Past the band in the poorly lit tavern, the twang of daftly maintained strings following then past the door. She inquires softly,

      "You'll be a gentleman?"

Returning her earnest expression with a pithy smirk,

      "I'm not gonna lie."

Aptly drawing her into his soothing snare.

* * *

      Sharp timbre of a spade piercing virgin earth resonates on moist air as a heady amalgamation of forest decay gradually piles up. A small boot presses the metal further into the damp ground, arms crossing atop the handle. Neave lets out a puff of air removing dank locks before a callused hand raises to wipe a moistened brow.

* * *

      Lochlan pulls through the thickening fog with vigour, spinning the delicate female form around the behind a weather beaten boathouse. Leaning down, lips just grazing the delicate outline of a pale ear, bated breath releasing to finally spill over her fragile skin, and her neck responds languidly,

      "I'll show you my dark secret."

Gasping, her small bosom heaves against his broad chest, coiling more tightly under his beguiling embrace.

* * *

      The burden sloshes guided through darkening waters. Lingering sunlight highlights familiar angles as it flows with the water in a grotesquely humanoid manner. The procession led by a gleaming blade in deceptively demure feminine hands.

* * *

      Lips travel over flushing skin tender as sakura of early spring, he lifts her, tiny shoulder meeting a rough weather hewn wood. She inhales sharply and warm air intermingles at their lips. His soft growl washing through her,

      "I want you for Mine."

A stuttering groan responds to his sirens call,

      "Your bride.."

Biting off her request with their anticipated kiss, kindled fire traces through their veins as Lochlan insists,

      "My lover, be my lover."

* * *

      With a resounding splash the bundle is finally released only for sharp nails to unfurl the concealing blackness. As the sun slips past the trees, draining the night to a sinister silver, starlight gradually illuminates the brutal graceful accuracy hacks of the formidable gleaming blade.

* * *

      The electric pair slides down in a tangle of limbs onto creaky gapped boards, black waters flickering below, his fingers twining her soft tresses. He pauses fitted between her creamy thighs,

      "Do you wanna be my sweet angel?"

Shock rattles through her soon forgotten as he drags her down with him over the fiery all consuming precipice.

* * *

      Her predilection for rage overcomes skill as the stolen blade is brought down in constant crushing strokes. Inky blackness splatters out, coating the pure blade, spotting over the ground, and flecking Neave's pale youthful face morphing it with pointed teeth into a heinous kelpie.

* * *

      She watches in an enraptured haze as he leaves. Burning straight through her like fleeting magic. Heart still mourning for what was hers just moments ago she lies defenceless against the beautiful dark haired female that plucks the powerful blade from her sleeve with skilful ease. The angel's eyes only just catching the brilliant gleam of her only true weakness before it is buried into her chest, releasing her wings, grace burning brightly through her. The final image burned into her retinas her angel blade stained by her blood in a heap of her downy feathers.

* * *

      Maggie jerks awake suddenly, casting her eyes about her hotel room. Led on instinct to examine the integrity of her wings and location of the her stalwart blade before realisation of the vivid dream races to the surface of her fear-muddled mind. Laying back on sweat-soaked sheets she whispers into the dark room, a tear falling from her eye,

      "Jesus..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
